Family (sort of)
by notebooker
Summary: The morning routines in Kagami household.


**Disclaimer: not mine.**

**Note: I don't know what happened here. This idea penetrated my brain without my consent. Nevertheless, I pursue my urge and type it up. Here's the result. I actually used Seijuurou's first name, not his last. You'll know the reason after reading this. *snickers* Good luck!**

**Warning: Total Oocness, grammar errors, spelling mistakes and typos.**

**Summary: It was the normal occurrence in Kagami's household.**

* * *

The red haired, young male descended the consequent stairs in his usual slow pace with a school bag hefted on his shoulder. Sniffing, the delicious aroma of the food being cooked wafted throughout his nose and made him overlooked the kitchen. He knew it was his Dad doing the breakfast. It somehow became a morning routine for his father and he can see the old man enjoying it. Truthfully, he had no guts to contradict that. As long as he sees him happy then that would be enough for him. He'll be delighted seeing his father returning back to his old self.

It'd been so long since he saw him like that. After his mother passed peacefully to another world years ago his dad lived like a dead-walking person, having no life in his usual determined eyes. He was so lifeless similar to a corpse. That's why seeing him getting back in the line, he let his father do whatever hobbies he wanted to do in his time, including the morning hours. It was refreshing seeing him alive and working.

He could also convey his deepest gratitude to his old man's lover. His lover helps his father a lot more than anyone - namely he, - could expect.

Once stepping in the quiet foyer, the young male made a quick bee-line to the dining area's direction. Just when he was about to pass the door way, his movement instantly stopped mid-step. Pair of ruby red eyes stared squarely at the two people inside the kitchen, neither of them notice him. They're so engrossed with each other.

His father was swooping down, probably to kiss the light-blue haired guy with hands all over the slim waist. Their lips met in the middle and continued passionately unconscious to their surroundings. It's either that or they just plainly ignored him.

A guy. His father has a male lover. The young redhead could say his dad was a bisexual, or perhaps he was just homo for this person only since as long as he could remember he doesn't see him look at any random guy, not that he knew. Despite that, he still accepts and loves him regardless to his sexuality. He was his father. He let him be as long as he can see the light trotting back in his red eyes again.

He'd lost that light for five years despite his father's effort to hide the pain he was suffering and firmly stood strong for him, to raise him, his son. And then he met him and it changes. The following three years had been a mirthful one to them and still counting. He was happy for everything that happened.

Stepping inside, he called out to them, loud enough to disturb the pair and get their undivided attention.

"Dad I'm here. It's not advisable to do that in front of your child."

Immediately after that, the duo broke the kiss as if being electrocuted. It was amusing to watch as both wore the same blushing face.

"S-Seijurou, how long have you been standing there?!" sputtering profusely, his father's flabbergasted look was quite amusing.

"Long enough to witness 'that'." Seijurou acted nonchalance while emphasizing the last word.

Seijurou got his ruby red eyes and hair from his father, though, his were much lighter and more precise. He got his fair skin from his mother which complimented with his father's tan. His dad - Kagami, have a two toned locks, where the upper part composed of red while its ends were midnight black.

"What?! Why didn't you stop us sooner?" Kagami was mortified to say the least.

"I just did, didn't I?" Seijurou said composedly, looking at his dad's annoyed - with a hint of embarrassment - demeanor.

"You damn brat!" Kagami grumbled.

"Language, Taiga-kun." his father's lover, Kuroko, chided. His red face a while ago had vanished and back to his usual expression, or lack thereof.

Half-heartedly, Kagami glared at his lover's direction in remorse. Kuroko just shrugged it away and faced Seijurou.

"Good morning Seijurou-kun. You better sit down, the breakfast is almost ready."

"Or was it too much ready?" he contradicted then sniffed, "Dad I smell burning." he told his father. He heard Kagami cursed while whirling around to attend the burnt omelet, moving carefully. Then to Kuroko, he said. "...morning too, Tetsuya."

Kuroko returned a thin smile while Seijuro waited for the next to happen.

"Papa! How many times do I have to tell you to call him Papa Seijurou." his father pivoted to him, tone reprimanding before he put the unedible look meal on the table, though he knew it was delicious despite the burnt.

He wasn't disappointed. That was Kagami's usual mantra whenever he called Tetsuya by his name. Not that he doesn't like calling Tetsuya 'Papa', actually it was the opposite. At earlier days, Seijuro only wanted to see more of his father's expressions that had been gone for several years and missed it (but he wouldn't admit that to Kagami). One was a pissed off look, aside from happiness he could detect in his eyes. But later on, it became out of habit and probably amusement seeing his father being annoyed out of his teasing.

However, the young red head would sometimes mutter _'Pops'_ to Kuroko intentionally, partly for the older red head's satisfaction but mainly for him, he just wanted it.

The sky blue haired male was a willing participant in this game. He could see a gleam in his eyes whenever he did that. They were compatible partners when it comes to his father, because Kagami was quite enchanting when teased.

Seijurou knew though that Tetsuya love his father however his lack of expression opposes it. He could see it and grateful at him for that.

Tetsuya set the table and they sat down after saved for his father who seemed so caught up with his scolding.

"Countless times already." he replied dryly. The son only started eating.

"...and yet you haven't learn. Or are you really trying to piss me off." Kagami ranted. "You're seventeen Seijurou, nearing eighteen. Old enough to understand what I'm saying." he scolded adamantly.

"I'm old enough to be aware of my age dad. You don't have to remind me." he countered.

Kuroko just kept silent and proceeded eating, accustomed already to this normal occurence that happens every day. His face shows nothing but was definitely smiling inside.

"That would be alright Taiga-kun. You said yourself he was old enough. More importantly, Seijurou-kun still has school to attend. He'll be late if he listens to your reprimands whole morning." Tetsuya slipped and discreetly understanding yet sly smile.

"And there was you, spoiling this brat." Taiga faced his lover, his split eyebrows knitting and eyes narrowing.

Seijurou just deadpanned.

"I wasn't. I'm being reasonable. Let's start eating already. I don't want to ruin the food and eat it inedible." Kuroko said as politely as possibly.

Grunting, Kagami positioned at the head of the table and sighed in resignation.

"Fine. Seijurou what about school?" he asked his son.

"Same old, same old. Nothing's worth reporting." Seijurou shrugging-ly said. His father just frowned for a second but nodded.

Minutes later, they were finished eating and satisfied their stomach. The smaller red head stood up then and gathered his things, ready to go to school but then halted, looking at them.

"Dad, Pops, will you both be vacant tomorrow at lunch?" Seijurou asked when he was near the dining's doorway. He saw the satisfied look of his father. But then frown.

"Huh? I guess, why son, you need anything?" his father asked, his past annoyance gone and looked at his only son in understanding.

"I am." Kuroko answered softly.

"Good. I want you to meet someone." he responded, shrugging.

"Who?" Kagami asked again, now confused.

"Tomorrow you'll know. Bye dad, pops." then walked briskly out of the kitchen and house.

"That kid really," Seijurou heard his old man muttered. "I wonder sometimes if he really was my son." Kagami grumbled to Kuroko. Seijurou could detect affection from his voice though.

"Last time I check, he was yours Taiga-kun." Kuroko replied bluntly.

Seijurou doesn't hear the rest. He was out of the house before his dad's answer. Chuckling lightly, he fished his phone out of his pocket and contacted the next person that was very special to him aside his dad and Kuroko.

"Hello Sei-kun?" answered the other end.

The redhead couldn't help but smile.

"Morning Kouki, are you at school already?" he asked gently after hailing a cab and slipping inside.

"Morning. No, I'm still walking to school." his lover said.

"Did you pass there yet?"

"Mmm, no, not yet but I'm near."

Seijurou played an image with Kouki shaking his head while answering.

"Wait for me there. The usual, alright? We'll going to school together."

"Alright. I'll wait for you." Seijurou heard him chuckled a bit.

"Also, are you ready for tomorrow?" he said seriously, though tone quite expecting.

"Never been ready." Kouki said confidently, though there was a hint nervousness on his voice.

A smile passed his lips.

"Glad to hear that then. I'll meet you at the cafe, alright?"

**End**

* * *

**Note: Kagami and Akashi, Father and Son? Lol! This is the end guys. My bad for doing this. You can bash me for this, though, I won't care. It's my story so I can do whatever I want with it, right? I was honestly laughing while writing this. It seems hilarious for me that this two different poles were related 'by blood' Lol! Anyway, I apologize for the terrible Ooc-ness. But I just wanted a lighthearted fic. Thank you reading. Hope you like it and drop a review if you can.**


End file.
